1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to attracting fish for fishing, and particularly for a merchantable device for creating bubbles under water at a controllable rate and that can be attached to a fishing hook and that is easy to package, store, and sell.
2. Description of Related Art
Fisherman and the industry that serves them seem to have always searched for a better fish attractor. Among the desirable type of fish attractors are those which produce a bubbling action under water to attract the fish to the fisherman's line, bait, and hook. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,908, entitled "Water Soluble Fishing Line Weight" by Alan I. Rosenberg, and which issued Mar. 27, 1990. The Rosenberg device is a water soluble fishing line weight made with baking soda and other materials into a cheese like moldable material that will fall of the line.
The problem with such a device is that the weight falls away from the hook and the fish are not attracted close to the hook and bait and a new weight must be used on each cast. Furthermore, the material is made from corn sweetener which is not easily handled because it is messy and sticky and does not have a long shelf life which therefore detracts from its commercially feasibility. It also dissolves quickly in an uncontrolled manner and therefore has a very limited useful bubbling life span.
There is a need for a bubbling fish attractor that may be cast out and used several times, have a long bubbling period, dissolve slowly and in a controlled manner, and that is easy to use. There is a further need that it be commercially feasible, be easy to make and distribute, and have a relatively long shelf life. To this end the present invention is directed.